Captain Falcon
Introduction With a full name of Douglas Jay Falcon, Captain Falcon is a playable character in the futuristic racing game F-Zero, considered as the iconic mascot of the game. He has been featured in other games as well, such as Super Smash Bros, or different variations of the game. Character As an excellent F-Zero pilot, and an renowned bounty-hunter, Captain Falcon is a resident of Earth, coming from a city called Port Town. Rumor has it that he earned the Captain title by his accomplishments as a former policemen, and since he started his dangerous life as a bounty-hunter, he gained plenty of enemies and reputation across the universe. However, his past is still shrouded in mysteries and only travels through rumors. Now, he is known as the best bounty-hunter in the galaxy. Personality Captain Falcon is somewhat arrogant and persistant. He often refers to himself in third person. However, it is shown that he tries to follow his dreams as much as he can, and does gain respect for those with a similar dream. Appearance A tall and physically well built man, Captain Falcon stands tall and Firm. He wears a tight fitting suit consisting of a red helmet with a opaque visor, as well as an silver pauldron on his right shoulder, with a yellow scarf around his neck. On the back of his racing suit, there is a picture of a falcon, and there is also the symbol of a falcon on his boots, too. Although it is not visible under his helmet, Captain Falcon has a scar over his left eye. Muscles The tight suit Captain Falcon wears are not enough to hide his muscles. Every inch of his body is rippling with muscles. No wonder he is the best bounty-hunter around with all his ripped muscles. His muscles are very well-toned, his legs like tree trunks, huge biceps, and giant chest muscles, especially his muscular 6-pack abs. In F-Zero Captain Falcon is one of the main characters of the F-Zero franchise, and is considered as an unofficial main character of the franchise. He is seen in the game racing his machine the Blue Falco'''n in the Grand Prix, and defeating evil forces such as the '''Black Shadow. Blue Falcon As one of the most recognizable machines in the game, it had made a lot of cameos in other games such as Super Smash Bros. series, appearing in the story mode, the Subspace Emissary, and as Captain Falcon's Final Smash. It also appears the Mario Cart series as a drivable cart. In Super Smash Bros. Considered as a perfect combination between speed and attack, Captain Falcon has the second most fastest running speed in the game, as well as having excellent mid-air attacks. However, he is hard to control, since his signature attack, the Falcon Punch, is quite slow, but could deliver a devastating blow. Falcon Punch Taken place as Captain Falcon's identity, a blaze in the form of a falcon strikes the opponent along with Captain Falcon's fist. The attack is quite powerful, giving a lot of damage and causes a lot of knock-back. It is hard to use, and may be for advanced players, but it is known through the game to relieve stress if you manage to finish your opponent with the attack. (...) Quotes *"Winning isn't about being lucky, it's about being bold." *"Show me ya moves!!!" *"So You Wanna Play..." *"Come on...Blue Falcon!!!!!" *"There are two kinds of drivers in this race... Me, and the losers!" Gallery Captain Falcon V.jpeg Falcon Punch II.jpeg|Captain Falcon getting ready to use Falcon Punch Falcon Punch!.jpeg Captain Falcon IV.jpeg Captain Falcon III.jpeg Captain Falcon II.jpeg Category:Fighters Category:Manly Musclemen Category:Bulky Musclemen Category:Musclemen with Super-Strength Category:Superpowered Musclemen Category:Tough Guys Category:Badass Category:Wide-Shouldered Musclemen Category:Big Musclemen Category:Daredevils Category:Anti-Heros Category:Intelligent Musclemen Category:Agile Musclemen Category:Heavy-Weight Category:Hunters Category:Wanderers Category:Video Game Musclemen Category:Masked Musclemen